Air Adventurer
The AIR ADVENTURER takes great pride in the fact that he has never encountered an aircraft that he couldn't fly, and fly well. After World War II, he spent the majority of his military career as a NACA/NASA test pilot at the Dryden Flight Research Center (then called the High-Speed Flight Research Station and the High-Speed Flight Station), but he left that behind when he was offered the position as the Air Adventurer. He is a risk taker and a daredevil. This has gained him the reputation as the most unpredictable member of the Adventure Team, often resorting to unorthodox methods to get out of a jam. In addition to being an ace pilot, he is also a certified jumpmaster, which has come in handy on more than a few missions. Among all of the amazing aircraft and flight great utilized by the Adventure Team, his favorite is the AT helicopter. ---- "I can pilot anything that flies - the faster the better!" Air Adventurer Michael Scott Cunningham, Chance's Grandfather, is a spry, still healthy and going strong veteran old-timer with a rather bushy beard, a chestful of medals (when he wears them) and a spry smile. He walks with a cane these days that no doubt has a blade in it when he can get away with it, and is stubborn, flirtatious with ladies, one of those 'acts tough but really is a nice guy' types. He was one of the Canadians at D-Day who lived, and saw the entire war through bitterly. Despite his Canadian heritage he also was one of the first proto-Joes to exist too (Desperate times, see). Michael is affectionately called 'Boy' or 'The boy', and the elder Cunningham is... well, cunning, quite willing to go so far as to guilt trip, manipulate or even 'slant' the truth to get what he wants. Still likely deadly despite his advanced age, at a robust 200 or so pounds. Widower. Speaks French and Italian, is/was an ace pilot and smokes a pipe on occasion. Likes whiskey. MUX History Michael Scott "Air Adventurer" Cunningham born in Canton, GA in 1925 to Canadian parents, and maintained dual citizenship his entire life. He lied about his age to join the American military at 16 in 1941. He was a pilot during World War II. After the war, he remained a pilot, and was assigned to NACA's High-Speed Flight Research Station. He left that behind when he was offered a position as the Air Adventurer by Joseph Colton. Her served with Colton during the 60s as an special forces pilot, earning helicopter flight experience, and then as a member of Colton's Adventure Team during the 70s. The Air Adventurer is still alive and spry. In 2013 he traveled to the PIT to reunite with his grandson Chance. Chance later took him to France to reminisce about his experiences in World War II. Preferred Vehicles * Adventure Team Helicopter (2010) * AIR ADVENTURER (v1) @ yojoe.com Category:Adventure Team characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans